Shattered
by AstroxFanxBoy
Summary: Sasuke Thinks his life can't get any worse, Naruto's life really can't. Can these two boys put eachothers shattered spirits back together? Rated M. Slash, yaoi, whetever Guy on guy . Better summary inside


Summary: Sasuke thinks his life can't get any worse; sex, drugs, and money are all his life consists of. Naruto's life really can't get any worse; he has no family, no money, and no where to go. He'll do anything for a quick buck. Can theses to boys fix each other's shattered spirits?

**Rated M: Lemons, drugs, alcohol, violence, cussing, and angst. More then possible character death, not big character's though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as much as my screaming fans want me to. (Yes Em, Fal, and Damn, I am talking about you,)**

**Dedicated to my wonderful (and very blonde) boyfriend, Damian, my lovingly obnoxious Cousin, Falon, and my favorite fan girl Emily.**

Chapter 1: Out of control 

_(Sasuke POV)_

I leaned back on the couch; Gaara was leaned up against it, Kankuro and Neji were sitting adjacent from us. Gaara passed the joint to his brother. He took a long hit of it before passing it to me.

I took a hit, letting the deadly fumes fill my lungs and my senses. My vision was blurry, my mouth was dry, and I couldn't smell anything, but I really could care less. Doing drugs was almost my only escape. It was that or cutting my self, but honestly, I'm not that big of a fan or blood.

"Dude, I have a great idea! Lets' go buy a rabbit and dye it… PINK!" Neji suggested enthusiastically. The only time he had any energy is when he's high.

"No, here's an idea, lets don't and say we did!" I said sarcastically. Neji glared unsuccessfully at me.

"Man, you're no fun, even if you're high!" he complained. Itachi suddenly came bounding down the stairs.

"Sasuke, Mother and Father-" he paused in mid sentence and glared at me, "Sasuke, one day you're going to OD, or do something stupid because you're high and get yourself killed."

"Stuff it, Itchy, I get it enough from everyone else. Plus, I don't say shit about what you and your weird-o friends do," I criticized. My brother simply shook his head.

"Fair enough. Anyway, Mother and Father are looking for you, I though I'd give you the heads up," he warned. Sometimes he could be okay, but he was usually a pain in the ass.

"Thanks," I replied, putting the joint out. He went back upstairs, shaking his head. "Okay guys, make yourself scarce. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," I told them. I stood up slowly, due to the fact the world was spinning. They followed my lead.

"Hey, Sasuke," Gaara began, "If he's Itchy, does that make you Scratchy?"

"Out, Gaara, NOW!" I threatened, walking up the stairs. I could hear them laughing.

My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table, obviously not in the best mood. Mom looked either angry, or very disappointed, I couldn't really tell. Dad was well, dad. The only time he ever acted even partially reasonable was towards Itachi.

"Itachi said you were looking for me?" I asked before either could say anything. Dad glared at me. I was starting to wonder why everyone was glaring at me today; Gaara, Neji, Itachi, and now my dad.

"Yes, sit down, we need to talk," dad said, gesturing to a chair between them.

"We got your report card," mom said gently. She and my father were polar opposites; how they ever ended up together still amazes me.

"Okay, so?" I plopped down on the chair.

"You're grades are a disgrace, You got a D in English? And Math and History aren't any better," my dad said right away.

"Oh, yeah, report cards great." _Just great_, "yeah, the semesters been kind of hard, Geometry is a pain."

"If it's hard we can get you a touter sweet heart," my mom suggested.

"Or, he could just do his homework," my dad said. _Go figure I never get a break. It is not like he had the best grades either._

"I do my homework, and I've asked for help, I still don't get it," I said before dad could say anything.

"Then maybe you need to go back to 1st grade and learn it all over again, do you think _that _might help?" my dad said angrily.

"I'm not doing that bad! Give me a break!" I snapped.

"Yes you are! You're not passing any of your classes, and you get into trouble way too often. I think it's those friends of yours, they get you into too much trouble," dad mused. He always blamed my friends.

"It's not my friends dad," I growled. It sort of was, but mostly it was him. The only way I could get any attention from him was to do horribly in school and get in trouble.

"Maybe I should send you to a privet school," he said under his breath.

"No! There's no way in hell you're sending me to one of those stiff ass privet schools!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the table.

"Watch your language," he warned. My mom was pretty much out of the conversation.

"The hell I will! I'm not letting you send me to a privet school, end of story." I said, stomping off.

"Get back here young man!" dad called after me. I saw Itachi in the living room, watching T.V, I glared at him but he didn't notice.

"No, I'm not listening to this shit!" I yelled back.

"Watch your language and get back here! I'm not done yet!" he yelled, appearing in the doorway.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"While you live under my roof you do! Get. Back. Here. NOW!" he yelled. I stomped up he stairs, stopping half way.

"Then maybe I shouldn't live here anymore! It'll save me the trouble of having to deal with you!" I yelled. I saw the look of horror on my moms' face but thought nothing of it.

"Maybe that's a good idea, actually a very good idea. Get out. Get out and don't come back. Save us the trouble." At this point my mom ran over. She started begging him to stop being so childish. I stomped up the rest of the stairs. My mom yelled for Itachi to stop me.

"Sasuke, stop. Where are you going to go anyway?" Itachi said, standing in my doorway. He was actually trying to stop me.

"No, Itachi. I'm done with them, and I'm done being compared to you!" I responded.

"He wasn't comparing you to me. He was being completely reasonable, you really are not doing that well."

"Bullshit. If you weren't the shiny star of the family father wouldn't say shit about my grades!" I snapped. Itachi shook his head.

"You don't have any money any way."

"Yes I do," I said holding a wad of cash in front of his face, "$600.00. I think I'll be okay for a while."

"Sasuke, really think about what you're doing. If you leave father won't let you come back," Itachi pleaded, "and think about that this is doing to Mother."

"You know Itachi, I really don't care anymore. This house isn't any good for me. I never do anything right, fathers always riding my ass. Look what I've turned to!" I said, tossing a bag of pot at him and flashing my wrist, "I can't do it anymore. My life's to out of control."

"Where are you going to go though?" Itachi asked. It was hard to believe he was actually concerned. But it really did seem like it.

"Gaara's probably. He won't care, and Kankuro's pretty cool. Plus, Temari won't have to make the trip over here when she wants t sleep with me," I said, half joking. Temari wouldn't sleep with me if I begged. Itachi started laughing.

"Oh yeah, I can so see that happening," he said. He sighed finally have given up, "I'll call them and see if it's okay."

"Thanks aniki."

(Naruto POV) 

"Thanks, ma'am," I said, getting out of the car.

"Oh, no problem, any time," she said, winking. $100.00 bucks and a free car ride, and all I had to do was show her a "good time". Not bad if I say so myself. I closed the door and she drove off. I fingered the cash in my pocket.

"Fist things first, something to eat," I said to myself. It got lonely, so on occasions I'd resort to talking to myself. But what do you expect? I'm 15, and I've got nothing. Including no where to sleep tonight.

_Damn, good going Naruto. You could've gotten more money off her so you could get a hotel room or something. _

I wandered, further into town. No one took notice of me, as usual. I had to find someone so I wouldn't have to sleep on the streets tonight. I didn't know the area or I wouldn't care, it was a warm night.

I saw a woman with a thousand grocery bags trying to cross the street. _Bingo._

"Can I help you with those?" I asked. She looked between 20 and 23. She had blonde hair pulled back into pigtails.

"Huh? Oh, would you? Thanks so much. I don't live far from here," She said, handing some of the bags to me.

"No problem," I took the bags and situated them in my arms. It was only about a block to her house. The walk was pretty quiet. She made a comment every once and a while.

I set the bags down in her kitchen and she went to get something to drink for us.

"How old are you?" she asked as she came back in.

"18," I lied. She believed me.

"You only look 15 at the most," she mused. I took the glass from her and drank thankfully.

"I know, that's what everyone tells me," I laughed.

"Oh. Where do you live?" she asked, putting something on the table.

"Um, well, I don't. I just got into town and I haven't found anywhere yet," I explained. I was pretty good at acting by now.

"What? Oh, that's no good. You can stay here until you find somewhere if you like," She offered immediately. Usually it wasn't this easy.

"No, I couldn't," I said. She was playing right into my hands.

"I don't mind. I never home anyway, and I live by myself. I can't just let you sleep on the streets, or in some dingy motel room," she told me.

"Thank you, Oh, by the way, my name's Naruto," I said. I almost forgot to introduce myself.

"Oh wow, sorry, I'm Nanari. It's nice to meet you Naruto.

She quickly showed me around the apartment. I had to admit it was pretty spacious for one person. My room was pretty big, but very girlie. The walls were pink and there were flowers everywhere.

"Sorry about the pink," she said, scratching her head," It's my little sisters, she's in that pink everything phase. I can't wait till she's out of it. Although I hope she doesn't got through a black phase."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm just thankful for a place to stay, heck, I would've been happy with the couch," I joked. She laughed along with me.

"I'll see what I can do for cloths for you," she offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll go get some tomorrow."

"Okay. Naruto, can I ask you something though? It's kinda a personal question," she said nervously. I noticed now she had blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure," whatever it was, I could lie.

"How come your all the way out here with nothing? I mean, you are only 18," she didn't look me straight in the eyes, thank G-d, had she, she would've known what I said next was a complete lie.

"I kind of ran away. Once I turned 18 I had to get out of my house, I didn't have the best living situation so to say," I couldn't look at her. I hated it when people asked me that. It was hard not to crack.

"Oh. I can kind of understand. My parents died when I was young, just after my baby brother was born, I never found out what happened to him, he just sort of disappeared," she said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I was going to hug her but she snapped out of it pretty quick, "Any way, I've gotta get to bed. I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks again," I said as we parted ways. Her room was on the other side of the apartment. She just waved over her shoulder. I headed into the room and flopped on the bed. At least for the time being I wouldn't have to sleep with her, which was defiantly different.

I stared at the ceiling. Maybe my life would finally get better. Maybe it wouldn't be so out of control. But I highly doubted it. Maybe it would calm down for a while, but it would always get worse. This was probably one of those times.


End file.
